Current temperature-controlled (e.g., refrigerated) containers for transporting goods utilize panels constructed of aluminum and/or fiber reinforced plastic (FRP) sheets coupled with insulation materials so as to maintain a desired temperature within the container. Current temperature-controlled containers are subject to heat loss due to panel design and material selection. In cases where insulation foam is between the wall's panels, the components de-bond over time and lose thermal efficiency due to exposure to moisture and loss of thermally efficient gasses within the insulation. Further, containers made of such panels are heavy and rely on large metallic beams and posts in order to support the system.
Bulk cargo may be transported using various modes, such as ship, truck, or railcar. Typically, the cargo is transported in rectangular, box-like containers that can be temporarily fixed to and transported on a railcar or intermodal chassis. Such containers, referred to as intermodal containers, allow for a single load to be transported by multiple modes, e.g., truck, rail, or ship, without moving the cargo from one container to another. Such intermodal containers are also able to be lifted by cranes and may be stacked on top of one another in order to transport multiple containers in one haul. Intermodal containers may be temperature-controlled if the goods they hold require this.